Minor characters/Fading Echoes
The following is a list of characters that do not fit the guidelines for receiving their own page, whether it be due to lack of a name, proper history, or other matters. This page lists minor characters from Fading Echoes. Characters Early ShadowClan patrol |affie = ShadowClan |hist = Dovepaw senses the ShadowClan patrol sleepily leaving their camp. Their are clumsy with their paws on the needle-strewn ground. }} Queen |affie = RiverClan queen |family = Unnamed kits (Kits) |hist = While RiverClan grieves for Leopardstar, the queen shoos her kits into the nursery with a flurry of paws. }} Kits |affie = RiverClan kits |family = Queen (mother) |hist = While RiverClan grieves for Leopardstar, the kits are shooed in the nursery by their mother. }} Dogs |affie = Dogs }} History Dovepaw hears the dogs and tells Lionblaze. He asks if they are in the forest and Dovepaw replies they are in WindClan. Lionblaze isn't concerned as Twolegs usually use dogs with sheep there. Dovepaw urgently explains they are not chasing sheep, but cats. Lionblaze insists they will be fine but Dovepaw senses one of the dogs catch up to Sedgewhisker and bite her. She then senses WindClan cats attack the dog. Lionblaze doesn't believe they need to see Sedgewhisker as she is safe, but Dovepaw goes to WindClan camp to see her. She admits she heard a dog chasing her. Ivypaw, who came with her, is alarmed, saying she did not tell her about any dogs. Weaselfur catches the four cats and asks Sedgewhisker if she has caused enough trouble by getting her patrol chased by the dog. The whole of WindClan is alerted to the ThunderClan apprentices' presence and Sedgewhisker explains to them that they knew about the dog that chased her patrol. She is adamant they could handle it. Dovepaw feels angry and sad, blaming her powers for her sensing the dog attack Sedgewhisker. Back at ThunderClan camp, Dovepaw confesses to Firestar that she heard a dog on WindClan. Firestar doesn't believe her, asking what the nonsense she is saying about hearing the dog. Firestar interrogates Dovepaw, Lionblaze and Jayfeather, asking Dovepaw how she knew about the dog and asking Jayfeather if StarClan sent a dream or sign about the dog. Jayfeather denies so Firestar asks Dovepaw if she dreamed of the dog. Dovepaw insists she heard the dog, of which the leader asks Lionblaze if he heard the dog as he was tree training with Dovepaw at the time she heard it. Lionblaze confesses he was on the ground and there was a breeze, so he could not have heard it. Firestar concludes only Dovepaw knew about the dog then. Later, during a Gathering, Dovepaw tells Tigerheart that Sedgewhisker was bitten by a dog. Sedgewhisker's patrol |affie = WindClan warriors }} History Dovepaw tells Lionblaze how she senses dogs chasing cats. She insists they must help them but Lionblaze reassures WindClan are used to dogs. He reminds her they can outrun rabbits if they wish so they'll be fine. Dovepaw realises Sedgewhisker is with the patrol and is attacked by a dog. Lionblaze asks where her Clanmates are and Dovepaw says they are with her and are attacking the dog. Later, Lionblaze is relieved a hunting patrol going to the WindClan border as if the patrol is really in trouble, they can help if they choose to. That night, Dovepaw remembers seeing the patrol support Sedgewhisker back to their camp. She goes to WindClan camp with Ivypaw out of worry and Weaselfur catches the three together. He asks Sedgewhisker if she hasn't caused enough trouble, getting her patrol caught by the dog. Sedgewhisker insists her patrol wasn't hurt, only she was. Sedgewhisker tells her Clan that Dovepaw knew the dog chased her patrol but insists it wasn't anything they couldn't handle. Heathertail asks Dovepaw how she knew their patrol was being chased. Dovepaw lies she guessed, and no cat believed her. ShadowClan kit |hist = Dovepaw senses the kit across the border. They are are wailing as they waking up from a bad dream. }} Twolegs |hist = Dovepaw senses the Twolegs across the lake and on the far side of RiverClan. They are in their nests, yowling. }} Guard |affie = WindClan warrior |hist = When Ivypaw and Dovepaw sneak to WindClan camp, Dovepaw mentions almost everyone is asleep. She reassures her sister it is only the guard and he won't see them. She sees the silhouette of the guard in the clearing of the camp, shoulders bunched in tiredness and his back turned away from the apprentices as he scans the opposing horizon. }} Tabby tom |affie = WindClan |hist = When Dovepaw and Ivypaw invade WindClan camp, Harespring asks if it is an invasion. The tabby tom lashes his tail, saying he does not smell any others, but his tone hints he believes there still might be others. Nightcloud says they could have disguised their scent and the tabby tom sneers, asking Nightcloud if she really thinks they are that clever. }} Young WindClan apprentice |affie = WindClan apprentice |hist = When Dovepaw and Ivypaw invade WindClan camp, the apprentice is pacing angrily behind Whitetail, lips curled. He asks if ThunderClan don't teach their apprentices about how scent markers work. }} One of the WindClan warriors |affie = WindClan warrior |hist = Mistystar announces Leopardstar's passing, remembering the she-cat's loyalty and dedication to her Clanmates. The WindClan warrior gives a sour remark, saying the former leader would have done anything for Tigerstar as well. Dovepaw sees the WindClan warrior whispering into one of her Clanmates' ears. }} One of the WindClan warriors' Clanmates' |hist = Mistystar announces Leopardstar's passing, remembering the she-cat's loyalty and dedication to her Clanmates. A WindClan warrior remarks the former leader would have done anything for Tigerstar as well. Dovepaw sees the WindClan warrior whispering the ear of one of her Clanmates. }} Cluster of ShadowClan and RiverClan apprentices |affie = ShadowClan and RiverClan apprentices |hist = During a Gathering, Blossompaw and Briarpaw go towards the cluster of ShadowClan and RiverClan apprentices. }} two WindClan warriors |affie = WindClan warriors |hist = During a Gathering, the two WindClan warriors are seen gossiping with Snowbird and Redwillow. }} Grumbling WindClan elder |affie = WindClan elder }} History As Tigerheart and Dovepaw secretly talk during a Gathering, the elder rustles a bramble bush and alerts them. He gives an old mew that croaks with irritation, complaining about the bramble's prickles. He calls the 'blasted prickles'. Dovepaw smells his WindClan scent and guesses he is an elder looking for somewhere quiet to make dirt. She calls over to the elder, saying it is quiet over to a different spot. The elder drags himself out of the bramble bush, complaining about Dovepaw only telling him now after going through the bush. He describes the experience as shredding his ears and ripping half his pelt off and leaving in in the bush, describing it as a 'fox-toothed bush'. Dovepaw twitches her whiskers in amusement of the elder's rambling. Calling cat }} Warriors |affie = StarClan |hist = As Jayfeather follows after Yellowfang, he sees the StarClan cats. They are content and sleek and either walking through long grass or stretching out in sunny hollows, pelts fur soft in the sun's rays. }} Tabby |affie = StarClan |hist = As Jayfeather follows after Yellowfang, he sees the tabby hunting. They crouch, waggle their rump then pounce after a plump mouse. }} White cat with rose-tipped paws |affie = StarClan |hist = As Jayfeather follows after Yellowfang, he sees the the white cat. She is stretching up a ash tree with a cracked trunk, happily plucking at the bark while watching a squirrel on a high branch. With a sudden jump she rushes upwards and is swallowed by fluttering leaves. }} Other paler pelts |affie = StarClan |hist = After seeing the ghost of five of Firestar's lives, Jayfeather notices other pelts are paler too. He notes some appear to ghostly that they barely seemed to be present at all. They appear more like mist than solid flesh. Jayfeather asks if the cats are half-dead as well but Yellowfang says they've just been in StarClan for a very very long time. It has been so long since they have been alive that they are forgotten by living cats. Jayfeather asks if she means they are forgotten by everyone. Yellowfang explains it's nothing to fear. All cats fade and disappear eventually, but the cats deserve their peace. }} Wraithlike tortoiseshell |affie = StarClan |hist = Jayfeather asks if the paler cats are half-dead as well as the tortoiseshell crosses their path. They hardly even acklowedge Yellowfang's greeting. The she-cat explains they've just been in StarClan for a very very long time. It has been so long since they have been alive that they are forgotten by living cats. Jayfeather asks if she means they are forgotten by everyone. Yellowfang explains it's nothing to fear. All cats fade and disappear eventually, but the cats deserve their peace. }} Watchers in the shadows |affie = Place of No Stars |hist = When Jayfeather, Spottedleaf and Yellowfang travel to the Dark Forest, Jayfeather feels chilled by the watcher's gazes, their eyes glowing in the gloom. He asks Spottedleaf who they are and she explains they are dead and long-forgotten cats. She tells Jayfeather to ignore them. The medicine cat wonders how, feeling their menace through their stares and the evil haunting their minds beyond the reach of all memories but their own. }} Wiry brown tom |affie = Clan warrior, then Place of No Stars }} History Darkstripe is lecturing the warriors among trees and beyond water, half-shrouded in mist. He instructs them to always go for the throat before demonstrating on the wiry tom. He grabs him, hooking claws into his fur and throwing him to the ground. The brown tom helplessly struggles as Darkstripe slices at his throat, blood rising in the cut. Hawkfrost knocks Darkstripe away from the brown tom, grabbing him then shoving him to the other Dark Forest cats. The brown tom shakes himself then grooms his wound. Hawkfrost snaps for him to worry about his fur later, and the tom stops midlick, staring at the cat with round eyes. Hawkfrost hisses at him he wanted to learn killing techniques, then he should stop acting like a scared kit and pay attention. Jayfeather is shocked at the brutality, but Spottedleaf explains they have always lived outside the warrior code. They were always rogues within their own Clans, and are rogues now. She believes they never deserved to be called warriors. ShadowClan cat |hist = While Tigerheart and Dovepaw are together at the ThunderClan-ShadowClan border, the ShadowClan cat calls for Tigerheart and makes Dovepaw freeze. Tigerheart hides Dovepaw so his Clanmate doesn't see her before turning back to meet them. }} First wave of warriors |affie = ShadowClan warriors |hist = As the battle for the clearing between ShadowClan and ThunderClan begins, the first wave of warriors hits the ThunderClan cats. }} Dark tabby tom |affie = ShadowClan warrior |hist = As the battle for the clearing between ShadowClan and ThunderClan begins, the dark tabby lunges at Ivypaw. Ivypaw kicks him, catching his cheek and sending him falling backwards. He gives a yowl of surprise, which chokes his throat. Ivypaw swerves away from the tom. }} ShadowClan warrior |hist = During the battle for the clearing between ShadowClan and ThunderClan, the ThunderClan cats head into ShadowClan's side of the forest. The ShadowClan warrior gives a shocked yowl after them, asking what they are doing. }} ShadowClan warriors |affie = ShadowClan warriors }}History During the battle for the clearing between ShadowClan and ThunderClan, the ShadowClan warriors are pounding to the pines and thundering over the grass, spitting with rage as Lionblaze faces to attack them. The ThunderClan cats are in the trees, poised to drop on the fast-approaching warriors. Lead by Blackstar, they stream through the trees, skidding to a halt beside him, The ThunderClan cats then begin diving onto the ShadowClan warriors. More warriors stream through the trees, faces twisted in outrage and yowls edged with fury before spinning in surprise. They give bewildered yowls as they are attacked by the ThunderClan cats. Cats |hist = The cats are present during a training session in the Dark Forest. Shredtail is standing on a rock and the cats are swiping at him from every side. Shredtail attempts to reach them by attacking with blows. }} Dog |hist = Dovepaw senses the dog yapping near the horseplace. It reminds her of a fox that was in the area recently. }} Cats of StarClan |affie = StarClan |hist = During a vision, Jayfeather sees the StarClan cats line the hollow of the Moonpool. They sit silently and still as Jayfeather notices Rock among them. He wonders if he changed their minds and they will face the Dark Forest together. However, the StarClan cats turned to face one and another, fur glistening and whiskers stiffening. They shatter into shards, leaving only Rock and Jayfeather. }} Notes and references Category:Minor characters pages